


It Changes Nothing

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will always end up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Changes Nothing

Lucifer calls him all sorts of things that don't always make sense at the time.

_Beautiful Sam,_ he says. _Graceful and glowing. You don't belong with these men made from mud. You should have been with us in the sun and the stars._

Sam doesn't feel beautiful when his eyes are sunken from nights of restless sleep, doesn't feel graceful when he's falling over his own feet. He doesn't feel above any other man. He feels worse than dirt. But Lucifer is a creature that would never place another on a pedestal; so great is his pride that he would never praise one above himself. But he does for Sam. He does whisper these things in the dark of the night, reaching out to pull Sam toward him, letting his cold soothe Sam's fever-skin, carding his fingers through Sam's tangled hair with the utmost gentleness.

He doesn't listen when Sam says _I'm broken_ and _you should hate me._ He just sighs, like Sam is not yet clued in to a secret of the universe, and rests his borrowed cheek against Sam's temple.

And then there are the nights when Sam falls asleep and Lucifer meets him there, chasing away the nightmares while wearing the echo of Sam's skin. He'll touch the curves of his face all the same, kissing mirrored lips and wearing Sam's form like Sam himself never could. He holds Sam, rubs his aching back, uses Sam's height to curl himself around his true vessel, dropping kisses against his shoulder. It shouldn't feel right to be held by a carbon copy of himself, but it _does._ Lucifer is Sam from a different time, a different eternity, and Sam could never mistake his face for Lucifer's. And there's a thrill in his gut when he stares at the vessel of Nick, knowing it's a creature with his own face suspended just below the surface.

Lucifer holds him when he coughs blood, heals Sam when he can. He takes away Sam's pain.

But that's not why Sam has forgiven him.

He forgave Lucifer for the truth he saw that first night when Lucifer returned to him in his dreams. Because they _are_ one and the same. And Lucifer could no more have hurt Sam in the Pit than Sam could harm him now.

Somewhere, in a different world, it is Lucifer that is made of flesh and Sam made of starlight.

It changes nothing.


End file.
